


The prank

by Kanene_yaaay



Series: Sanders Sides Tickle Fanfiction [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Family, Fluff, Gang up Tickles, Lee!Thomas, Ler!Virgil, M/M, Sanders Sides Tickling, Tickling, Ticklish!Thomas, ler!logan, ler!patton, ler!roman, playful tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay
Summary: - But this is what you wanted, isn’t it? – Virgil spoke again and Thomas started to retreat. Now finally being able to see both sides at the same time. – You knew very well what was going to happen when you made our costumes dyed pink.- Come on, guys… - Logan’s glasses glinted, making impossible to see the glare behind them. Virgil was serious, not even glancing at Roman and his crazy smile or Patton with his innocent expression, which, for some reason, provoked shivers down his spine. His legs bumped the bed, a nervous smile starting to spread across his face. – It was just a prank! And the color look nice on all of you! Patton!! – His tone were almost desperate, his eyes meeting at the paternal aspect. – You said you love this color! Did they not looked much better?- Oh, sure they did, Timothy! – He always switched his name when wanted to play with him. His voice was very excited. – But I’m also your moral side, and we both know very well that we can’t move into other’s things without permission!
Relationships: Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Series: Sanders Sides Tickle Fanfiction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The prank

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaa! It’s been a while! Howz you doin’? xP
> 
> This is my first and probably last fanfic with Thomas :D).
> 
> Sorrey, I really loved the idea, but write about someone who is alive and in the same universe, world and continet as me is a little strange to me. :’’v
> 
> I’m pretty sleepy right now, so… sorrey for the ending, it was not my best dfghjkjhggh. ;w;)/.
> 
> This characters don’t belongs to me! They all belongs to Thomas Sanders! Yaaay!
> 
> This is a SFW Tickle-fic, so, if you don’t appreciate this kind of content, please, look for another arts. There are a lot of wonderful arts in this site!! ^w^)b
> 
> Sorry for any spelling, pontuation and grammar mistakes! Any and every advice is very very welcome! \\(-w-)/

\- No! – Thomas pointed the pillow, as it was a weapon, to Roman, his face taken by a concentration’s look, alarmed to any and every noise that could indicate the sudden presence of any of his others aspects. Roman took a pillow for his own, an excited grinning opening on his face, accepting the challenge. – You don’t take any step further! I have this pillow and I’m not afraid to use it!!

\- Then let the duel begin!! Creation against creator! The prince and the pauper! But I have to tell you, Thomas, that the battle against the Dragon Witch has masterfully increased my fencing skills!! – Stopped performing all the gestures to emphasize his words, both started to encircle each other. Tense shoulders, eyes prepared for any move. – And, I fear that after your actions, you are destined to have the same end!

A little click snapped behind him. The human spun around and ran, fast enough to see from the eye’s corner a shape who wears cardigan falling to the ground in his failed attempt to catch him from behind. All of his moral conscience to come back and help him was buried by the certain of the fate waiting for the exactly moment that their hands grabbed him.

His feet guided him quickly to his room, heading towards the closet, knowing it was the perfect secret hideout. Slipped in the rough turn, however, what really nearly made him fall to the floor (and scream. Not that he was going to admit, of course) was the figure who already waited for him with crossed arms, leaning in the door of the small adjoining room.

\- Closet, the perfect secret hideout. – Virgil disengaged from the saying whose, closing the door’s room. His face seemed even more macabre with the dim lighting he got from being hooded. – Honestly, you underestimate how much we know you, Thomas.

\- Precisely. – The adult didn’t needed to look back to be aware that Logan had just positioned himself a few feet from him, probably coming out of some dark corner. His eyes flied in door’s direction. A drop of sweat running down his forehead, his breath became erratic. He could hear Patton and Roman approaching, if he ran, he could catch them by surprise, taking advantage and dodging them, taking the car and going to the nearby airport, who knows. 

He blinked, and then Virgil was less than eight feet away from him, the halfway between Thomas and the closet. The adult felt his eyes widen.

\- Uh huh. – Virgil shook his finger, a mischievous smile adorning his face. – I’m your Flight or Fight instinct, remember? You won’t want to race with me. ~

\- And do not bother to make an escape plan from here either. I already calculated every possible routes and let everyone aware about your probably reactions. Roman and Patton are more than capable to stop you if you for some reason pass by us.

\- But this is what you wanted, isn’t it? – Virgil spoke again and Thomas started to retreat. Now finally being able to see both sides at the same time. – You knew very well what was going to happen when you made our costumes dyed pink.

\- Come on, guys… - Logan’s glasses glinted, making impossible to see the glare behind them. Virgil was serious, not even glancing at Roman and his crazy smile or Patton with his innocent expression, which, for some reason, provoked shivers down his spine. His legs bumped the bed, a nervous smile starting to spread across his face. – It was just a prank! And the color look nice on all of you! Patton!! – His tone were almost desperate, his eyes meeting at the paternal aspect. – You said you love this color! Did they not looked much better?

\- Oh, sure they did, Timothy! – He always switched his name when wanted to play with him. His voice was very excited. – But I’m also your moral side, and we both know very well that we can’t move into other’s things without permission!

Thomas gave the last glare to everyone, then threw himself on the bed, which seemed to start some race, because automatically all the sides bolted towards him, having to brake in the last moment when the human raised his left hand, triumphant. 

Logan felt his breath and voice engage in his throat. He wouldn’t be capable of…

\- BACK!!! OR I WILL NOT RESPOND TO MY ACTS!! – Thomas shook the Crofter’s some feet above the floor. Patton holds Logan’s hands, who had the most betrayed expression Thomas had ever witnessed. He and Virgil controlled themselves to not letting out a laugh with the deep silent that spread throughout the room.

\- Oh, found field! How can such evil thoughts comes from a single human being?? – Roman got closer with firm footsteps, stopping onnly when the other threatened to drop the jelly. – Let the hostage go and we maybe lower your fate!!

\- I… don’t think that is how the bargains work, Roman

\- Oh. – The creativity’s aspect put his hand on his chest, staring at Virgil. Looking as he was personally offended. – But, well, my dear panda, at least I’M trying to do something about it! I’m not seeing any of-

\- GOT IT!! – Thomas yelled when he felt the jelly being pulled quickly from his hands, having been too involved in the small arguing to notice Logan appearing at his side. A big ‘oof’ escaped from his lips when Patton sat in his thighs.

\- And I got him!! – And stared at him with brightly eyes and a smile that made the human’s heart melt a bit. This prank was getting better than the expected. – Hello-lo-lo, Tanner!

\- This nahahame don’t even sounds lihihike minehe! – Dang. The giggles. Of course that they would already be here, even before it all started. He stared with euphoria and light fear at each of the glances that shot him.

\- So, what are we gonna do with him? – Mischievous, but a little worried.

“Virgil… always a lot more butter heart than he would dare to admit.”

\- Ohoho. His destiny was already been sealed by the moment he cast his wicked spell on our garments! – Fun and evil. Roman crackled his knuckles.

“Always loved this part of the pranks, even though most of time they were his ideas.”

\- Virgil, I believe it’s on time for you be aware of a… method we have to make Thomas learn a lesson. – Methodological and full of brightness.

“Like those moments more than he thinks to admit.”

Thomas squirmed, observing Logan disappear from his field of vision and going to his feet. He ALWAYS went to the feet!! Dang dang dang!

\- Ohh. Yes!! This always make him apologize so quickly! – The paternal figure wriggled his fingers in his front, leading more and more giggles to escape from the adult’s lips before he sealed them tightly, eyes equally closed, seeking to ignore their teasing. – Didn’t made him learn the entire lesson yet, but it’s a work in progress!

Virgil finally understood what was happening there and felt himself sigh in relief. Of course this would be their punishment…

His thoughts were interrupt by a Thomas’ squeal that succeed in breathe the air of freedom when Roman poked one of his armpits, scribbling and growing a smile as seem the ‘victim’ started to squirm.

\- Choose your place, Virgil! Because the show is about to start!

The one who wore a hoodie stared at the others, feeling blush with all the glares, which observed him, and quickly going to the first place that looked free: the legs. Logan gave him a little nod, holding a feet in a headlock, a small grin shining in his face.

\- Countdown!! – Patton happily announced.

\- GUYS, NO!! Plehehease! It was just a prank!! – He already had a gianti smile painted. The nerves electrifying in anticipation.

\- Three! – Roman grabbed one of his arms, holding it above Thomas’ head. The adult tried to push him without much enthusiasm.

\- They’re more good-looking now! It’s seheheherious!!!

\- Twooo! – Patton raised the tip of his shirt as singed the number, tracing a finger lightly in his bellybutton, making giggles and snorts starting to pile in his throat.

\- Ack! Pahahahahahatton!!! Think about it as a gift!

\- One. – Logan wriggled softly his ring finger in random parts of the other souls, as if studying which place should began.

\- Nononononono! Guys!!!

But the silence installed on the room. Everyone turned back to Virgil, who immediately felt his face burn. He never had been in this role before so he just figured out that they just were… well, er… It was that…

\- Virgil! – Unconsciously, the fear’s representation closed his hands, which, for Thomas’ misfortune, leads in a series of squeezes in his thigh, making him jump with the sensation. - Vihihihihirgil!! No!

The purple lover met the shine in his eyes, the smile and the excitement in his voice. Without even realising an own predatory smiled took control over his expression.

\- Go.

Everyone attacked at once.

\- NahahahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GUHUHUHUHUHuhuhuhuhuHUHUHUYS!!!

His mind was crazy. He was absolutely sure of that. He had hands poking and scratching his axillaries, had fingers wriggling in his navel, had nails slowly and meticulously dancing trough all his feet and had hands squeezing and kneading every inch of his thighs.

It was unbearable.

The laughter left his mouth in an uncontrollable avalanche, in intensities he didn’t even knew he was capable to research. His face were on flames. His entire body vibrated with the strength of the laughter.

It was amazing.

\- PLEHEHEHEHEHEheheheheheheHEHHEEHEAHAHAHAHAHA- The words don’t completed themselves. His head went from side to side and squeaks and shrieks floated through the air. His body squirming, trying in every possible way to stop all the feeling and having absolutely zero success in his attempts.

Not to mention the others laugh. It was his favorite part. Listen to everyone laughing together, in harmony. Just as a very different and eccentric family. Everything seems to remind him about that: The warm in his heart, the butterflies in his belly, the chorus of smiles…

The tickles decreased, giving him a chance to drink sips of oxygen.

\- My Gohohoohohohohohohohohohohohohohohod. – His smile went ear to ear. He couldn’t help it. Didn’t wanted to help it. Closed his eyes, letting all the giggles comes out without making an effort to stop them.

\- So, Thomas, there is something that you would like to tell us?

He didn’t even knew it was possible that his blush would grow even more. He reminded that play more than he would be able to admit.

\- I ahahaham sohoho- Roman wringgled his fingers in his neck, scrabbling right in this ticklish spot behind his ear. – HOHOHohohohohohohor-ack!! – The series of squeals interrupted his phrase. He kneaded his ear in his shoulder, trying to make the tickles stop. - Rohohohohohman!!!

\- Sorry, Thomas. I think I didn’t understood what did you just say. Could you repeat pwease? – That innocent smile!

\- I’m sohohohohohoho- The one who wore Steven Universe’s shirt widened his eyes when saw the moral aspect starting to take an exaggerated and very deep breath, leaning his head down. - Pattohohohohohohohn!!! Comehehehehehehe ohohohohohon! NoAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – The raspberry made him throw his head back and laugh, any and every word that would be said lost in the middle.

\- I think you’re not taking this lesson serious enough, Thomas. – Even from afar, the adult could perceive the grin in the expression of the most serious side, which just helped to increase the giggling flow.

\- Nahahahahahahaha! I mehehehehehehan sohoHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! – Logan took the previous side example, giving little raspberries in specific (And most ticklish, it is necessary to point.) in his foot. Just guiding Thomas to spill again the fall of laughter and snorts that mingled themselves in a melody. – LEHEHEHEHEHET ME SPEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAK!!

\- Hmm. I don’t know, guys. I think we should give him a shot. I guess he want to tell something. – Virgil smiled, just because the entire situation was too much adorable to do anything but this. The prankster looked grateful as wiped the tears.

\- Thahahahahanks. Ihihihihi so- In a blink of an eye Virgil squeezed the two thighs as fast as he could, making the other’s voice fade for a piece of moment before it came back full speed. - VIRGIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIL NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

\- Tsc. Yep. I guess it was just my impression. It is just a bunch of cute laughing.

Everyone attacked again, with less vigor this time, though. All the tickles being watered by hundreds of “Who has the cutestest laugh? It's yoooou!”, “Tickle tickle tickle!”, “Who is the most ticklish human of the entire world? Can you tell me, Thomas??” and “Coothi coothie coo”. Which Thomas didn’t knew if it was better or worse.

It all stopped two minutes later, with a Thomas lying panting, giggling and trying to remove the remain tickles while every side summoned their costumes, needing only a snap of fingers to fix the prank.

\- D-did just need to do that to fix them? – His tone was incredulous, almost betrayed, which was a little difficult to take serious with his red face and giant smile.

\- Sure. As everything in us they are made of imagination, it wouldn’t be logic to use another method to modificate them. – Logan clarified.

\- But you were right, Thomas! – Roman twirled in front of the mirror, doing some poses before turning to face him. – This color REALLY look good on me.

\- We could go with costumes and matching colors, Ro-ro! – Patton jumped excitedly in the same spot, having also chosen to stay with the new pink dyeing.

\- Magnificent idea, Padre! But for that we need to do some few adjustments. – And then he began to divagate about their new costumes, which probably would came out completely different from their original ones. Thomas sighed in frustration rolling over on the mattress.

\- You all are impossible.

\- Hey. Get used to it. – Virgil poked his ribs, watching him squirm and let out a little yelp with a light satisfaction. – This is what you got for accepting us in the family. The days will be much more fun from now. ~

All the sounds in the room stopped, each individual turning to face the Halloween lover.

\- What? – His tone was alarmed.

\- You said ‘family’.

\- What??? – Scared pause. – No, I didn’t!!

\- Yes yes yeeeees!! You said it!! – Patton seems like would jump through the walls. Virgil looked each one, found only gently and happy smiles. Now his felt almost as blushed as Thomas.

\- Just… Arg. – And sank in the floor. Thomas giggled and was followed.

Yeah…

FamILY.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you arrived here! Yaaay! I hope this at least brought you some fun today!  
> It was pretty cool to write and, well, I hope it was as cool to read too! This idea, like most of the good ideas came from NOWHERE! It’s pretty funny to write, tho. xDD  
> It was inspired by the TickleTober (2019) 6º day!
> 
> Thankys for reading, my lollipops! Have a incredible week! Don’t prank anyone. Or prank if they don’t mind it. Byeioo!~


End file.
